In certain applications it is desirable to have a lock which automatically closes itself upon shutting of an associated door, or drawer, or other securing component.
In the context of a cam locking component or mechanism, it would be particularly desirable to have such a self-locking feature in combination with a slam-latching cam to aid in elimination of the risk otherwise occurring of damage to the associated lock or furniture (or similar component) due to forcible contact with a fixed cam.
Various patent document publications relate to lock subject matter, including cam locks and/or slam locks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,376 is entitled “Convertible Motorized Latch” and Published US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0315342 is entitled “Adjustable Cam for Cam Lock.” Other examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,234,891; 6,513,357; 6,474,118; 6,038,898; US Patent Application Publication No, 2013/0192320; US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0248794; US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0074543; US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0132090; and US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0257773. All of the foregoing examples are commonly owned with the subject application, and the complete disclosures of all such patent document publications are fully incorporated herein by reference, and for all purposes.
While various implementations of locks and retrofit modules have been developed, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the presently disclosed technology.